


【VD】温泉蛋

by gray_Angelo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 但丁不想只是个弟弟了
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	【VD】温泉蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/gifts).



维吉尔站在挂有他人那么大的「汤」字会所门口，蹙眉瞅手机。界面停在来自“D”的短信上:不用等鹅，拧自己玩哦（给您比一串愚蠢的爱心w）【全是错字】

啊，他愚蠢的弟弟，居然懒到手动特殊符号，打串爱心又不难。但，至少他有自知之明。维吉尔微微勾起了嘴角。

-

说到冬天去旅游，人们第一会想到啥？显然毋庸置疑是温泉。热汤、美食、朋友。想想都得劲。这不，在但丁订的一摞摞温泉旅游攻略的诱（hong）惑（zha）下，哥成功被他拐了来。

这是一座基于天然温泉之上筑造的高级会所，集泡汤、泳池、餐厅、电影院、KTV、网吧、电子游戏厅、儿童游乐场、图书馆、按摩房、健身、汗蒸、星空房，甚至还有晚会展厅于一体。可谓是将娱乐至死做到了极致。光汤的方式，就有户外足汤、绢丝池、按摩池、挂汤、桶浴（搓背加钱）。温馨的氛围，典雅的装潢，如酥胸般软糯的漂亮沙发横卧各处，让人充满打卡欲。不得不说，他哥的眼光确实不错。且不说消费达到门票额直接免门票。最贴心的一点，如果想同时尝尝附近的美食，逛个小广场什么的，出门不超过两小时可以存牌，无需二次买票。这就意味着只要你一直不出去，甚至可以长住在此，只需要门票五分之一的过夜费就可以无限续玩、附近畅游，买到别人一整张门票都未必搞得定的娱乐项目和场所。但丁甚至考虑干脆住在这，谁来见他先交张门票，接着哄哄委托人一起刷够免票餐再说……维吉，你看我这样算会持家么？你可不可以不要嫌弃我，在家里多呆一段时间？

但丁志得意满地占了一整个池，他选了一个地处偏僻的小汤，还不讲武德地设了结界——千万不要跟他讲道理，要讲跟他旁边的哥哥讲，毕竟他就是道理本理。他只听哥哥的。水雾氤氲，但丁的世界里只剩下身边那位古希腊神像本尊般的男神。他小心翼翼地接近，就像一条伺机待动的蛇。

他望着他的神，虔诚地，着魔地。

维吉尔的脸上浮现但丁熟悉的凉薄笑意，似在嘲笑弟弟的愚蠢把戏，抑或是他无稽的感情。但丁不是年轻时的但丁，他不会会错意了。但他别无选择。只能在窒息的边缘缓缓将脸贴过去，将唇递过去，在敬爱的哥哥天鹅般的项颈周边留下串串葡萄皮般的齿痕。

“我爱你。”但丁有点受不了了，他巴巴地说——维吉尔是怎么做到的呢？他的皮肤简直像银行金库大门一样。

维吉尔终于转过脸正视他，但丁并没有抱多少期待，那张脸根本无法摆出人类的表情，他知道。而且那太惊悚了。维吉尔也确实如他所愿，开始了维吉尔行为——超出但丁预期且使他恐惧：他静静抚上但丁的脸，理乱他贴得有些傻气的湿发，然后用那双宽厚的手揉了揉他的头。

但丁的心霎时碎了一地——你他妈是谁？我哥哥呢QAQ我哥哥哪里去了。我那只小时候会直接把额摁进浴缸里的亲亲维吉呢？？碰一下就仿佛拽了他尾巴似的血盆巨鳄大吉尔呢？？？

但丁脸色难看地僵持了一会，最终哀怨的叹息。

客气就是拒绝，肢体语言是不会骗人的。这意味着……但丁会放手吗？显然不会。不要说梦话了，他可怎么放：人都在碗里了，有不吃的道理吗？

错都是答应陪他泡汤的哥哥的错，对赤子之人实施中年人三不政策的渣男的错。所以但丁双手稳稳箍住他的哥哥，冷酷地看着他。要他直面自己种下的果。但是弟弟的眼睛却好似流动的血浆一般。

维吉尔还是那副淡淡的样子，似乎他的思绪游离到了什么但丁去不到的地方，而眼前的但丁只不过是个会说笑话的充气娃娃。他可以考虑为了他的新娘做事前练习，陪他的弟弟玩玩无伤大雅的小游戏——反正这无损魔王的威严分毫。可能还能为他的魔生舔一笔浓墨重彩的乐子，作为晚年舌战群魔的酒后谈资呢：你知道吗，我跟我弟斗了大半辈子，最后他终于被我打服，还患上斯哥症，一天不被我摩擦浑身蓝瘦……

但丁被自己无厘头的想象逗笑了，但不要紧。他的脸跟着红润了起来。就像是得到了小维吉的特许，而他又能如愿以偿被他按在地上摩擦。当他的小哥哥抬起他世界第一迷人的腿，踏在他的小奴隶身上时，没有人能阻止但丁流鼻血。

他硬了，为一会会发生在他们之间的事情。

“你逃不过我，哥哥。”

“我会让你看着我的，一直看着我到最后。哪怕在你跟其他人办♀事的时候。”

“也许你觉得你不行，但不要紧。你弟弟我办事很妥❤”

“刚刚的晚餐你去洗手时，我下了药，剂量不大，但那是从魅魔身上淘来的。我相信那对我们有好处……你会可怜你唯一的弟弟，是不是？……不要紧，尽情蹂躏我。然后把我钉在你婚礼的墙上做装饰吧。顺带一提你岳母我关了起来，我不打算告诉你他在哪。除非你们不买新房——我不想你为了个女人就断绝我的吸哥权——午休时候的膝枕也剥夺的话不如要我死。”

“你要走，也可以，带上我给你的吻痕。在这里……”但丁抚过维吉尔的唇，“我看过一篇杜撰我们兄弟的故事，名字叫《吻痕》。寓意：吻上留下的伤痕。很不错吧？”

“啊……你在鄙视我，真可爱。维吉。我好喜欢你讨厌我又拿我没辙的样子。”

“但一会你就要操我了。”

“然后你就会真香。”

“我会让你真香的，哥哥。”

“如果我办不到，我会自杀的，亲爱的……那么现在开始吧。”

“我提醒过你，如果你要走必须踏过我的尸体，把我逼到这种程度都是你的错啊，维吉……”

池边，一颗苹果般的魔器腾空静静地旋转着，将整个露天汤池洒满梦幻的七色。那就像是一场庆典。婚礼之类的。

-

“师傅，那边那个客人是不是有病，我们不能拒绝他吗？那穷鬼连个包汤都不舍得开，还好意思占据我们新买的灯——那个灯好漂亮——真浪费！”这是一个男人的声音，还是个女装大佬。

“嘘，小声点。你新来的不懂。那不是灯，是他带来的魔器。据说好像具有幻象能力，没事不要靠近，我在那个光下甚至看到了我前妻……害，那是传奇恶魔猎人。我们老板想收购他的魔器好久了，是老板的客人。没事别去招惹他。”

“！原来如此。可是……有件事我很在意。他心心念念的维吉尔是不是陪他来那位啊？门口不愿进来那位？他记得他是这么叫他的。”

他们对视了一眼，彼此眼中是秘而不宣的怜悯。

维吉尔屹立在门口，脸上刻满了不耐烦。

数到十……再不出来就进去揪光但丁的胡子。维吉尔痛定思痛，开始倒计时：10、9、8……

“维吉尔！”

一听到这声音，维吉尔焦躁的情绪就稳定了下来，并且打心底感到放松。曾经这世上只有一个人能做到这事，而那个人已经……万幸，物质守恒定律让它得以以另一种形式重返他身边。

他相信这是命运给予他的补偿。

这就是为什么翠西的胸口摇曳着两条夸张的红宝石项链。一条金、一条银的。而她在这里，在他身边。维吉尔因此露出了孩童般的笑容。

每次看到这对项链，维吉尔的胸口就满溢火光：他的脸上浮现出超然的自信，那使他看起来异常的霸道和迷人。翠西的眼神毫不掩饰对其的欣赏，她靠过来，将酥胸贴在那肌肉札结、坚实可靠的臂膀上。

“抱歉迟到了！等很久？”

“也没有。”维吉尔搂紧了她，“我们走吧。”

“但丁呢？”翠西左顾右盼，“我听说他要介绍他的新女友给我们，你见过了吗？”

“呵，你有兴趣，可以自己进去看看。”

“呜哇”翠西脸上立马露出嫌恶，“果然。相信但丁不如相信母猪会上树……”

“翠西。”维吉尔想了想，问道。“你知道……他什么时候开始有这方面兴趣的？”

“怎么了？接受不了自己记忆中可爱的小弟弟长歪了？后悔当个坏哥哥了？”翠西嬉笑地用玉指划过他的胸口，满意地感受到后者的肌肉一阵颤栗。

维吉尔捉住她的手，厌恶地蹙眉。“这个笑话并不好笑，也不适合你。”

翠西挣扎不开，对上维吉尔愈发骇人的气场，阴阳怪气地冷哼。

“又来了。维吉尔，搞清楚。但丁是你弟弟又不是我儿子。不要事事从我这里过好吗？我又不是你们的传话筒……我对你们迟到几十年的兄弟家家酒毫不关心啦。虽然我建议你多关心关心人世，你也不要太入戏好吗？但丁不是你的小弟弟了，没有你，他一个人也长这么大了。据我所知，他从不亏待自己，也知道什么对他最好。甚至有些目中无人。不像某人……”翠西恨铁不成钢地瞅了眼呆头维，猛戳他那肥沃的肌腱一指头，被那弹力愉悦了眉梢。“而且，比起这个，不是有更重要的事需要你操心吗？嗯？”

维吉尔突然有种想要拂开她的冲动，但他生生制住了自己的感受。首先，这很不礼貌，他知道她没有恶意。其次，他实在无法理解自己的反复无常：为什么他既想和翠西培养出和但丁一样的羁绊，又常常希望她不要试图僭越他心中的某种……说不清的东西。他隐约觉得那和但丁有关。但每当他试图表达……他都会觉得这太“过”了，不会有人理解的。

可是，翠西和但丁，他们的区别到底在哪，不都是他的家人吗？

“你是指结婚？”

“对啊我教堂都订好了，你准备得怎样？”翠西期待地看着他。

维吉尔曾经对这双眼提心吊胆，特别是当她光彩熠熠地望着你的时候，这个世上没人能拒绝那其中满溢的爱与希望。

可维吉尔不会撒谎。“抱歉，我不知道要准备什么。”

言下之意：戒指太贵了，他们兄弟买不起，而他答应过但丁不抢劫的。

老实说，项链都交出去了，他希望翠西能有点自觉（四舍五入把但丁以前送那条也算上）。不行算了。

总结：希望翠西能有点自觉。

“哎……”幸好，翠西没有失望，只是一脸就事论事“我就知道”的表情。太惨了，她的未婚夫还一脸“你终于开窍了”的老神在在，毫无自己又刚过了一道送命题的自觉。而她就要与这家伙结婚了？上帝啊，她欠斯巴达的全家么？总不是因为用了这张脸，就要背负相应的负担吧……“那你对于婚礼有没有什么期望？想象之类的？”

有的，他希望但丁来闹婚，然后他可以陪他玩玩，假意被拐走……不对。

“我希望但丁能够见证。但但丁说他讨厌派对，没睡过头的话考虑一下。我不知道……”不是的。

为什么要推脱？既然她想要，就让她一手包办不就好了吗？

翠西望着他，欲言又止。

有那么一刻，维吉尔多么希望她能说出来。说她不想要，说他不配。事实如此。他至今不懂翠西放着大好但丁不要，偏偏要跟他好……也许是为了气但丁……但胜利如此唾手可得——妈妈选择了但丁，而跟了但丁十二年的翠西选择了他。也许赢但丁的机会就只有这一次……放弃又有什么好处呢？他和但丁如此相似（虽不相同），难道翠西不会回到但丁身边吗？

顺带一提，如果翠西嫁了他们兄弟以外的人，他可能会生气的。因为翠西应该是他们的家人——她都跟了但丁那么久了，怎么能背叛他？无法想象失去她，他的蠢弟弟会颓废成什么样……据他所知，但丁虽然以前作风也不好，但至少没兴趣买春。而知道翠西婚事后的但丁，就这样。

那维吉尔就更不可能放手了。

把翠西掌握在自己手里，他们想和好还能好。不行也算替母亲和但丁弥补了自己那道疤。维吉尔不断地试图说服自己。他的胆小和他的恶念握手言和，谨小慎微地隐藏着他真正的欲念，维持着他的人设，世界观，一切与最珍贵的无关紧要的东西——最终让他离真相越来越远。

“维吉尔。说实话，你爱过我吗？”最终，翠西微笑着排出了那个问题。

【“维吉尔，维吉尔啊。帮我问问你的良心：我的哥哥爱过我吗？”但丁微笑着抛出了一个不明所以的问题。他为什么不直接问他，说得他们是两个人似的。】

当时他怎么回答来着。

“爱过。”维吉尔例行公事地答。

“那现在呢？有多爱？能坚持到我们领证之后，还是生子？”翠西眯起眼，那营业性微笑与莫名的低气压简直和但丁如出一辙。

【“有多爱？有这么爱吗？（但丁将拇指和食指张开大概半枚硬币的大小）还是更小？……现在呢？比如说，明年或者一分钟之后？”】

“……”他那会选错了答案，那之后但丁就不理他了。

“如果你认为戒指可以证明我们的爱，我们买一对。”维吉尔如是说。

通过翠西的投怀送抱，维吉尔知道答案不是“愚蠢的问题。我们是家人，想甩掉你（我）是不可能的吧。”了。

当然，那个（我）字，维吉尔有十万个理由说不出来。最大的问题是他本人未必能想到那句话何止是婚礼，足以覆灭爱他的人，同时重建他和他们。然后在这之上才是真爱的开始。而不是用一个谎言去填补另一个谎言，最终大家都困在同一张蛛网，还觉得自己为了“大局”被捆着动弹不得的样子真特么美。

END

-

*这里但丁开了个玩笑：维吉尔的岳母……是捏出翠西的蒙杜斯（笑）

*翠西这出的本意原是刺激但丁，谁知道对方无动于衷。但无论如何，以她的角度是稳赚不赔的。然后，作为旁观者，她可能是唯一洞悉他俩真正欲求之人。作为最有可能被彻底甩掉的人，翠西也有自己的苦衷和打算……迫于这对双胞胎的不稳定，她如覆薄冰。但无论结果如何，至少她从始至终忠于自我，且若失败，她必不会（像这对笨兄弟那样）陷入自己不作为的马后炮中自我折磨。

*温泉蛋2可能......

*百酱生日快乐！你是我的宝贝（豹豹）是电是光是鬼圈的英雄！感谢你一直以来对冷圈的热爱和努力，是你让一潭死水的我死而复生生而复生死去活来返璞归真真爱满溢！更文不急，要多照顾自己，工作之余别忘了静下来享受生活，不要让焦虑腐蚀了你的初心。要知道你不开心我们也会跟着难过（再次熊豹）爱你3


End file.
